


【Overwatch/守望先锋】【藏76】 The Margin of Error 犯错的收获 By manic_intent

by batcat229



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Rooftop Shenanigans, That fic which was meant to be pwp but ended up discussing zen gardens what
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 22:09:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11240262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batcat229/pseuds/batcat229
Summary: 内容简介：“在这里你不应该穿鞋。”杰克回过头来瞄了一眼，手反射性地握紧了他的脉冲步枪。房屋的主人从门口看向他，门的另一端是铺着编制毯子的空旷房间。岛田半藏身着低调的黑色长袍，只在臀部上方松松地打了个结。杰克特意看向了他的腿，那上面依然覆着精致而贴身的金属护胫。然后他才尴尬地领会了真相。半藏的脚踝有些过于纤细，而他膝盖的弧度则过于生硬。





	【Overwatch/守望先锋】【藏76】 The Margin of Error 犯错的收获 By manic_intent

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Margin of Error](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7166687) by [manic_intent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manic_intent/pseuds/manic_intent). 



> 作者有话说：  
> 为推特上的@nandeeff码的文。她说世界需要更多藏76！  
> 免责声明：我没玩过OW啊。这玩意儿在土澳贵到飞起啊！（谢谢袋鼠币汇率汇率那么低啊，还要交游戏税！）还没得讲价【哭唧唧】。我不擅长射击游戏啊，我也真的不喜欢单纯的pvp游戏。所以这个故事是在我看了宣传动画跟查了几个小时的维基和暴雪漫画后弄出来的。什么鬼啊，这个没得打折的游戏居然有那么多资料！？  
> 如果你没听过OW，或是对这篇同人到底是写啥的没底子的话，这里给了暴雪爸爸短篇动画的链接，那太棒啦，快去看！
> 
> （译者注：原作者给的是油管链接，你们自己去官方网站找 =3=）
> 
>  
> 
> 译者警告：  
> 1、说好的还有一发藏76  
> 2、原文2146词 译文约4650+  
> 3、有关于枯山水的知识，全部来源于校对@PsychoHildegarde 【如果有问题，请敲打她x  
> 4、虽然肉并没有插入，但是我不管，我标了是藏76就是藏76 =3=

The Margin of Error 犯错的收获  
By manic_intent  
正文：  
“在这里你不应该穿鞋。”

杰克回过头来瞄了一眼，手反射性地握紧了他的脉冲步枪。房屋的主人从门口看向他，门的另一端是铺着编制毯子的空旷房间。岛田半藏身着低调的黑色长袍，只在臀部上方松松地打了个结。

杰克特意看向了他的腿，那上面依然覆着精致而贴身的金属护胫。然后他才尴尬地领会了真相。

半藏的脚踝有些过于纤细，而他膝盖的弧度则过于生硬。

“抱歉，”杰克粗声粗气地回答。

他大步流星地穿过房间走到拓宽的廊道上，正对着出现了一小片整齐的白色卵石，其中还点缀着几颗岩石，像是平静的湖面上的几筏小舟。Jack走出去，踩到了那片卵石上。半藏又发出一声叹息。

“你也不应该往那边走。没关系，随从们明早会再来耙枯山水(*)的。”

（译者注：枯山水，即下文提到的“禅式庭院”，是一种没有花草或是水的园林艺术【我只能解释到这里了，反正见过实物就知道是啥了）

“认真的？”杰克在战术目镜后眉头紧蹙。不过他迅速又回到了过道上。被他踩过的那片石头中出现了一个大脚印。

糟了。

谢天谢地，半藏看起来更像是被逗乐儿，但没有被冒犯。他走过空旷的房间，来到走道，没有发出一点脚步声。他虽然比杰克矮了整整一个头，但和以往一样，他讲的话总是轻描淡写却带有魄力，优雅而有魅力。

有些人可能觉得觉得岛田兄长待人冷漠而疏远，杰克却不这么认为。半藏的天性就像一只猎鹰，只讲效率，从不浪费。这也难怪杰克直到刚才才发现半藏的双腿是义肢了：无关武器，岛田半藏看起来永远完美。

“这是个‘禅式庭院’”有那么一瞬间，半藏脸上露出了厌恶的表情。显然他不看大得起平民化的称呼，“这是一种艺术形式........石を立てること(*)。它强调和谐，所有物件都有容身之处，在一起相互协调形成一个整体。”

（译者注：石头构成的东西）

杰克盯着这些石头看了好一会儿，然后拉下战术目镜和面罩用肉眼观察。不，这看起来还一堆白色的石头和几个大一点的黑色石头一起以随机姿势散布在随机地点。也就是说，它看起来还有点.....凌乱。

该死，齐格勒是对的。杰克的灵魂构成里没有诗性。虽然花村居民只是看在岛田兄弟的份上才同意守望先锋在这里建立新基地的，但杰克还是觉得自己应该尽可能礼貌点。

“我喜欢角落上的那块石头。” 杰克含糊不清地说，“那个....呃....那个像大拇指，有白点的。”

半藏笑了出来。“你们外人(*1)啊。重点在于在构图中达到协调一致。没有任何一个部分是孤立的。当然，根据《作庭記》(*2)，美丽来自于平衡。”  
（译者注：1、写作“外人”，读作“外国人”  
校对注：2、一本造园专著）

“也许我该闭嘴。”杰克小声承认了自己无知得无药可救。

给他的武器，或是让他指挥军队、制定策略，那才是杰克的天地。除此以外他大概有一半几率会变成该死的傻瓜。

杰克本来就只是勉强同意在花村基地顺利运行前留下来帮忙的，毕竟他已经在附近了，而且这附近还有些残留的黑帮或啥的。但事后想想，温斯顿大概该让别的人来干这种事。杰克平平的社交技巧显然比他自认为的要差得多。

“没关系。你是客人。而且也许有一天花村会成为你的家。”

“温斯顿还没提出资源部署计划。”

“这看起来合情合理。新的守望先锋想要保护整个世界的话就不能龟缩在直布罗陀。”

“我不属于守望先锋。”不再属于了。“只是在忙不过来的时候帮把手。暂时性的。”

“我也不属于。”半藏拉长了语调。“但我弟弟不这么认为。而且像你说的，守望先锋忙不过来了。暂时。而且我认得你的脸，指挥官。花村有一段.....过去。这里曾经藏过很多不想被世界找到的人。

家。杰克已经不记得他上次认为哪个地方是家了。甚至追溯到几十年前他加入守望先锋的时候也是如此。当时他还年轻。幼稚，充满理想主义。

印第安纳的时光是更遥远的记忆，他甚至不知道他的父母是否还活着。但这更安全。无了根蒂，隐姓埋名，四海为家。一旦了断尘缘，生活便变得如此简单。

杰克盯着庭院，收紧下巴。他想要看懂其中的美丽，明白其中的和谐。但一切徒劳无功。如果摒除杂念集中精神的话，杰克早已被削去的一部分或许还能欣赏这样的东西。

“你喜欢的那颗石头，”半藏突然打断了。杰克打了个激灵。“叫做捨て石(*)。一颗没有名字的石头，随机摆放，让庭院看起来更为自然。它能让枯山水更好看。”半藏拍了拍杰克的手臂，就在他手肘上方，“它属于这里，虽然是个外物。”

（校对注：中文好像没有固定叫法，也可以叫“散石”）

半藏是在想......？“那它会带来麻烦吗？杰克干巴巴地问。”

“一个庭院可以容纳一些麻烦。毕竟等到早晨，它就会被再耙一次。”半藏的触碰持续了一段时间，远比礼貌的接触要长。然后他疏远地笑着走开了。

#

在一个温暖的夜晚，那两条龙在他皮肤下有些不安份。半藏坐在道场楼顶上，力求远离建筑群的视野。温斯顿在为要被“组装”的“标准零件”做准备。他的仪器设备占据了整整四分之一个花村，甚至铲平了一座佛塔。他们兄弟俩曾在孩童时期在其中玩耍。

半藏一开始十分淡然。情绪是年轻人的东西。而且没有守望先锋的话，半藏没办法，也没兴趣重新控制花村。

瓦片上传来隐约的剐蹭声。半藏反射性地把手伸向了他的弓。

是莫里森。他正在爬上屋顶。爬上来后，他揉了揉背，想要揉散上面的疙瘩，然后冒险站了起来。月光和警戒灯照亮了他的银发，让他布着伤疤的脸看起来没那么狰狞。那个面具不见了。

“以你的年龄是不该爬上屋顶了。”半藏语气温和。莫里森皱起了脸，而他则保持着扑克脸。

“别跟我耍嘴皮子，孩子。”经过几周的相处，莫里森终于勉为其难地放下了包袱，“你们这些孩子们都他妈的得学学‘尊重’这两个字怎么写。”

他笑着重重地坐在了半藏旁边。有人想办法让莫里森穿上了浴衣，但就半藏看来，他的装扮被他厚重的靴子和脉冲步枪毁了。

“你穿着浴衣的时候不该穿靴子。”半藏告诉他。

“是啊，好吧。如果我们突然遭遇战斗的话，我也不能把自己绊倒了。”莫里森的声音中透露着一股酸楚，“你的仆人们偷走了我的衣服。”

“那是该洗洗了。”

“你是说我发臭了？”莫里森笑了起来，“看看你的表情。这让我想起我们相遇的第一天晚上，我告诉你我不吃生鱼片的时候。”

“是啊，我还记得你要‘肉扒和薯条’。”

莫里森耸耸肩。“是你说我能提要求的。不然我也不想让你麻烦。”

美式英语的表达实在不准确。半藏本来想回答的，但他僵住了。一条龙在他皮肤下扭动盘缠。他的皮肤上出现了一些光亮，布满鳞片的弧度偶尔穿出他的胳膊，就像鲸鱼换气一样。他不安地揉着他的胳膊，但他感受到那条龙在不安分地扭动。他的骨头嘎吱作响，胳膊一直麻到了手腕。

其中一条正安静地躺着，而另一条......今晚要相当难受了。

“这看起来挺疼的。”莫里森平静地说。

“这是上天的赠礼。”半藏的反驳听起来被惹怒了。

“嘿，嘿。我见识过它的能耐。天啊。”莫里森摇了摇头，“当你觉得你已经见识过世间万物，了无遗憾的时候，世界总是能给你些惊喜。去他妈的龙和魔法。”

他的声音里藏着什么，就像他眼睛里勉强露出来的惊讶一样。

“你永远不能‘见识世间万物’。只有一辈子的话，怎么做得到？”半藏鼓起勇气稍微挪近了点。当莫里森勉强能看到他后，他伸过手去，拍了拍莫里森的大腿，深思熟虑后给予了一个承诺。“你只是个人类而已。”

“那你算什么？”莫里森问道。那条龙盘旋在半藏的肱二头肌上，又下到他的手肘。龙背上的棘刺像利齿一样穿透了他的皮肤。“你的皮肤下面还有条该死的龙。”

“我也不过是人类而已。”

半藏的手掌按在了莫里森的肩膀上，把他压在了冰冷的瓦片上。然后他跨坐在了他的肚子上。

那条龙在他手腕上扭动着，看起来有种奇异的急切。它轻轻甩了下尾巴，穿过了他的手掌。莫里森在他身下像是触电一样跳了起来。

“操！”

“她喜欢你。”半藏对他说。他倾过身子，嘴唇压在了莫里森脸上一直开裂到他前额的第一道疤痕上。

“你.....你怎么知道的？”

“如果她不喜欢你的话，她已经烫伤你了。”那条龙很饥渴，而且随心所欲。

半藏露出了他的牙齿，而莫里森则呻吟扭动着向上索取了一个吻。他们的鼻子撞在了一起，然后才不那么急切地换了个姿势。莫里森把半藏另一个肩头上的和服也拉了下来。他粗糙的手犹豫地抚摸上了半藏的胳膊。

那条龙不停在他手掌附近打着转，從他手腕上露了出來。半藏再次僵住了。

她尝到了莫里森身上的价值，而且非常欣赏。莫里森在他身下喘了起来。

“她喜欢你。”半藏又重复了一遍，现在声音低沉而沙哑。他的一只手摸进了莫里森的浴衣，潜进了他的内裤。莫里森的臀部挺动了一下，但就像他在半藏手掌下一樣，幅度不大。然后他咬紧牙关，露出了微弱的，窒息般的声音。

半藏对快感及其能做到的一切都不陌生。岛田家族和其他黑帮一样掌握着一系列的妓院与性工作者。总的来说，半藏不会对外表靓丽的男人或女人产生什么兴趣。

但强大的，危险的男人完全不一样。

半藏已经硬了。他压在了莫里森的臀部，然后在莫里森拉住他索取一个吻的时候咬了下去，把鲜血涂抹在两人间。

“操，”莫里森倒吸一口凉气。他的声音因情欲而低沉嘶哑。“还不赖嘛。”

“得了吧，老头。”半藏慢条斯理地说。

他一路向下挤弄着，力道可能大得有些疼。但莫里森在他的控制下呻吟挺动。那条龙从他皮肤上脱离了出来，在两人间打着转儿。她穿过两人，不断蜿蜒盘旋，把他们两个联系在了一起。

半藏嗅闻着雨的气味，品尝着风暴的味道。他露出牙齿，饥渴地埋在了莫里森肌肉虬结的肩膀上的凸起里。他感受到颤抖的手指在笨拙地解着他的皮带和裤子。他笑了出来。

“操，”莫里森吸了一口气，“你们要杀了我了，你们两个。”

他的话语被呜咽打断。他的伤疤在蓝色的火焰下清晰地浮现在了他的皮肤上。

他们互相磨蹭着。莫里森被唾液打湿的手掌握住了他们俩。半藏的牙齿贴近了他的脖颈，双手抓住了他们的衣服。那条龙无声咆哮着，但当她摆动着穿过他们的时候，他们能感受到她的愉悦。这让他们的牙齿都打起了颤。莫里森痉挛了一下，发出了破碎的低泣。他乱踢的脚跟把一个瓦片蹭了下去。那个瓦片在底下破碎的瞬间，半藏咬了下去。他把血吞下，舌头滑过上颚。莫里森咬紧牙关阻止了一声呜咽。他还空着的手抓住了了半藏的背部，钝指甲在上面用力剐蹭着，足以产生刺痛的感觉。

“射出来，”莫里森气喘吁吁，“半藏。”

那条龙打着呼噜，霸道地盘旋来到了他们的手腕处。她的爪子抓过半藏的手掌，牙齿刮过莫里森布满伤疤的肋部。她被那些老旧的伤疤所吸引。

不久后，当她在莫里森的拳头上打转时，半藏一路舔过了莫里森脸上没能妥善医治的伤疤，追寻着埋藏其中的苦痛记忆。  
等到他们清理干净并整理好衣物的时候，那条龙已经平静下来了。他们来到了半藏的卧室。莫里森又一次忘了脱鞋。他羞怯地赔罪，然后生硬而紧张地被半藏拉到了布団(*)上。

（校对注：榻榻米上铺的那一套铺盖卷）

“别想那么多，”半藏在他们一起躺下来后这么说，“有时候生活其实很简单。”

莫里森看着半藏迅速脱下了其中一条义肢，然后是另一个。一个胳膊紧紧抱住了半藏的下腹部。

没有厌恶，也没有同情。很好。那些龙总是能做出明智的选择。这个倔强的老战士心中还是有那么一块柔软的地方。

“这怎么了，你介意说一下吗？”

“我做了一连串的错误决策。”半藏把被子拉了上来，“但生活总是充满第二次机会，只要你愿意寻找。”

他也不知道这能不能让莫里森留下来，像他一样给新的守望先锋一个机会。莫里森留有伤疤的脸在黑暗中几乎不可见，但他小心地把半藏拉了过来，下巴搁在了他的肩膀上。温暖却坚定。

半藏知道，明天杰克莫里森也会继续留在这里。

 

———End———

**Author's Note:**

> 作者后记：  
> 其实呢，人家喜欢的CP大概是麦藏(*)，但我想我真的被韩国太太深深影响了 >W<  
> Ps：@nandeeff超棒的藏76画作：https://twitter.com/nandeeff/status/741665934717247489/photo/1
> 
> （译者注：我手上还有manic_intent太太的一篇大长篇重翻授权，但是........是藏麦）
> 
>  
> 
> 译者后记：  
> 1、按照惯例，先写作者，再谢校对  
> 2、不愧是Good Soldiers的作者，这篇文也真好吃 【感慨  
> 3、其实这篇文最让我感触的那一段是藏76对散石的讨论。76说自己喜欢散石，其实大概就是觉得自己也是局外人吧。然后半藏就顺着话头想让他留下来【语无伦次  
> 4、然后，那个大长篇是真的........估计12月才能出来吧（已经预定好校对  
> 5、我现在手上的藏76存货还有一篇伪情侣围巾梗【双龙好吃xxxxxx  
> 6、但下一篇预定翻锤76的Golden，下下篇就会开Inside and Out了  
> 7、R76圈不要开除我粉籍啊 【委婉


End file.
